1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to photoelectric conversion, especially to a photoelectric converter.
2. Description of Related Art
A photoelectric converter may include a laser diode for emitting optical signals, a first optical transmission assembly, a second optical transmission assembly coupled with the first optical transmission assembly, and a photo diode. The optical signals emitted from the laser diode can enter the first optical transmission assembly, and be transmitted through the second optical transmission assembly to the photo diode, and be finally converted into electrical signals by the photo diode.
The performance of the signal transmission system of the photoelectric converter may be monitored by an eye diagram. However, when the bandwidth of the optical signals is wide, or in other words, when the laser diode emits optical signals of both high and low energy, the time domain distribution of the eye diagram is resulting to being unstable. Thus users may fail to obtain the performance of the signal transmission system of the photoelectric converter from the eye diagram.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.